The Priceless Portrait of the Polynesian Girl
The Priceless Portrait of the Polynesian Girl is the 80th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 64th episode to be aired. Teams have to swing over the water one teammate at a time using a long rope suspended from above. One of the greatest painters of the late 1800's was a Frenchman named Paul Gauguin. At 35, he was a successful stockbroker in Paris, but he wasn't enjoying himself. "Tsk! My life is so dull. I do the same thing day in and day out." Then one day, he went to an exhibit of a new kind of art called Impressionism. It was abstract and completely different from all the art he'd ever seen. "These paintings are so wild, so free. I must learn to paint like that." He began painting at night. And soon, he quit his job so he could paint full time. He moved to Tahiti, a French Colony in the South Pacific, where he lived in a grass hut with a grass and mud floor and painted the Native Polynesians in the bright, primitive colors of their land. Legend has it, he gave a portrait to the girl who posed for it, and it stayed in her family for generations. Temple Games The Silver Snakes are Jim, who wants to be a mechanic (works on cars with his father), and Kristin, who listens to Ace of Base and Crash Test Dummies, but also draws people. The Purple Parrots are Chris, who plays shortstop for the Bad News Bears, and Janet, who was born in England but raised in America, attended a Pink Floyd concert on the Berlin Wall, and most notably was shocked by lightning with her friend while in 3rd grade. Portrait of Olmec (Bungee Ceiling) Paul Gauguin painted impressive portraits of the Polynesians. On the ceiling above Jim and Chris was an impressive portrait of Olmec, which they had to take down for a cleaning. When Kirk gave the signal, they each had to jump up, grab a piece of Olmec's portrait from the ceiling, and drop it in their buckets when they came back down. The player with all eight pieces of Olmec's portrait in his bucket or the player with more pieces of Olmec's portrait in his bucket in 60 seconds won. Chris had all eight pieces of Olmec's portrait in his bucket with 17 seconds remaining, awarding him a half Pendant of Life. Jim only managed to bring down seven pieces. Tahitian Handprints (Boat) It took weeks and weeks for Paul Gauguin to sail to Tahiti to paint. Kristin and Janet's trip was way shorter than Gauguin's. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to push their boat off and row to Tahiti. There, they had to dip their hands in the paint and place them on their canvases to make a painting. Once either player made her painting, she then had to put it in her boat, turn it around, grab the rope and pull herself back to shore. If either player stepped on the floor, she had to go back and start again. The player to climb out on the deck with her painting in 60 seconds won. Kristin made it back with her painting with 34 seconds remaining, awarding her a half pendant of life. Color Mixing (Tilt Swing) Paul Gauguin, like every great painter, had to mix colors for his murals. The teams also had to mix colors in a special way. In front of each team was a bucket (one marked with orange and the other marked with green). Here, the Silver Snakes had to remember that the two colors that make up orange are red and yellow while the Purple Parrots had to remember that the two colors that make up green are blue and yellow. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to run around to his/her team's palette, grab a primary colored ball that makes up her secondary color, and drop it in their bucket. The team with the most primary colored balls that make up their secondary color in her bucket in 60 seconds won. The Silver Snakes won 4-3, awarding them a full Pendant of Life, sending them to Olmec's Temple with 1½ pendants. This was a rather odd temple run, but it was quite exciting as losses go. The frontrunner, Jim, got taken out in less than half a minute in the Room of the Mandarin Hand, so it became Kristin's turn quite quickly. She followed his path to the Room of the Mandarin Hand, but then turned around and went backwards! After a bit of delay, she recovered the second half of her pendant which was resting on the Observatory's actuator. She then took an alternate route and progressed upwards, only to encounter the team's third guard. Following this, she went across the top floor to the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, took the ladder down, and passed through the Dark Forest and the Jester's Court very quickly. With about fifteen or so seconds left, she grabbed the artifact, but on her way out, she had trouble climbing through the passages, and time ran out in the Ledges where "she would be lost forever," according to Kirk Fogg. The Priceless Portrait of the Polynesian Girl Part 1 The Priceless Portrait of the Polynesian Girl Part 2 * This is the final episode of Season 2 to be produced. * This episode marks the last use of Temple Layout XIV and the last appearance of the Observatory, the Room of the Mandarin Hand, the Mine Shaft and the Laser Light Room. * This was the only episode where the artifact is placed in the Laser Light Room. ** This was also the last episode where a room would only feature one artifact during its entire tenure. * This is the last episode where the Purple Parrots and the Silver Snakes competed against each other in the Temple Games. (this never happened in season 3) * This is the final episode where Olmec explains the rooms of the temple in a clockwise order, in which he returned to a counterclockwise explanation for Season 3. * The Temple Guard's door in the Crypt becomes crooked when he emerges, but it is fixed when Kristin enters the Temple. * This is the only episode where a member of the Silver Snakes picks up the hidden half pendant in Olmec's temple. * Kirk warns Kristin of a temple spirit in the Dark Forest after all the guards had appeared. * Kristin is the first player to obtain an artifact when it was placed in the bottom of the central shaft. She was followed by Nate in The Royal Torque of Queen Boadicea and Jay in The Good Luck Watch of Empress Eugenie. ** Of the three, Kristin was the physically closest to the Temple Gates when time expired. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Layout XIV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Bottom of the Shaft Category:Blue/Orange/Purple/Silver Category:Purple Parrots vs. Silver Snakes Category:Silver Snakes Category:1½ Pendants Category:Male Going First Category:Team Run Category:Artifact Reached Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Half Pendants in the Pit Category:Half Pendant Acquired Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Episodes with Confirmed Half Pendant Locations Category:Three Guards Encountered Category:Temple Runs Taped Without an Audience